El bicho que cayó en las garras del gato
by Boomxy
Summary: El juego del gato y el bicho se había extendido lo suficiente entre ellos como para que de una forma u otra conocieran más del otro de lo que deberían. Chat Noir piensa que su papel de héroe pende de un hilo, mientras Ladybug poco a poco piensa que caer en las garras de aquel héroe en realidad no sería lo peor que podría ocurrir.


Se observó completamente frustrada a través del espejo mientras comenzaba a bajar un poco el cierre frontal de su ajustado pero _cómodo_ traje que portaba a la hora de lo que muchos tachaban como _fechorías_, dejando a su vista el nacimiento de sus senos.

Había iniciado aquello al estar a punto de terminar el instituto cuando después de un _pequeño accidente_ donde ella había salvado a un par de personas de terminar sofocadas por el fuego al abrirles paso logrando destrancar una puerta, de ahí, una mujer llamada _Bridgette_ le había entregado un par de aretes como forma de agradecimiento ante tal heroica acción, susurrándole que con ellos podría salvar muchas vidas más.

Nunca espero que al colocarse los aretes aquella noche ocurrieran dos cosas.

La primera era que de forma _casi mágica_ su cuerpo se sintió diferente, más ágil y más fuerte de lo que recordaba. Así mismo, comenzó a notar que de repente la suerte parecía estar de su lado en cualquier situación.

Y la segunda era que no se podía quitar esos aretes. Por más que había intentado, estos ahora parecían ser parte de su cuerpo pues al tocarlos con el fin de poder acabar con aquella locura simplemente terminaba sintiendo un dolor intenso en cualquiera de las orejas con la que estuviese tratando, haciéndola desistir.

De una forma u otra, aquella mujer que al principio le pareció carismática se presentó ante ella nuevamente, explicándole que era _su sucesora_ y que su turno de hacer el bien había llegado. Una responsabilidad que no habia pedido, pero que de una forma u otra habia terminado tomando.

Claro, no de la manera _más convencional_ como solía decirle Bridgette cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de abrirse paso para hablar con ella.

Después de todo se habia terminando enfundando en un traje, ocultando su máscara detrás de un antifaz (tal como Bridgette deseaba) simplemente para convertirse en una ladrona, no, más bien, para convertirse en la mejor ladrona que pudiese existir.

Esa era su forma de hacer el bien, tomar algo de alguien que tenía _mucho_ y entregarlo en _números verdes_ a personas que lo necesitaran.

Después de todo, no había criaturas a las cual combatir, y a decir verdad el querer combatir la delincuencia organizada dentro del País solo le traería problemas aunque sonara egoísta, estaba más que segura que dentro de esto gran parte del gobierno estaba implicado y no estaba dispuesta a poner a su familia en peligro así como a sus amigos.

Si la atrapaban hurtando, ella recibía el castigo, nadie más.

Lo que no contó al principio fue que justamente _alguien más_ había sido llamado para hacer el bien, queriendo desde entonces frustrar sus planes.

Aunque la mala suerte parecía estar de su lado, pues nunca lograba su cometido.

― _¿Algo interesante?_ ― la voz de Nino le hizo respingar, haciéndose recordar que no se encontraba del todo sola en aquel pequeño pero lujoso centro departamental donde la ropa que se encontraba exhibida fácilmente podía valer todo su semestre en la universidad.

Llevó su mano hasta su oreja, donde tenía insertado el pequeño comunicador. Nino se encontraba al otro lado de la ciudad monitoreando las cámaras de seguridad de manera remota, ayudándole como siempre solía hacerlo desde que había descubierto su secreto.

Mientras ella descubría que era _realmente impráctico_ el llevar el traje que usaba para los trabajos sucios dentro de su mochila, pero para su fortuna, su amigo estaba dispuesto a ayudarle.

― Ropa muy costosa que a decir verdad se ve de una excelente calidad ― respondió con simpleza, tomando uno de los sombreros con tocados brillantes para colocárselo sobre la cabeza, observando su reflejo divertida mientras su amigo bufaba ― ¿Crees que algun día diseños míos lleguen a costar esto? Podría alimentar un distrito de París con el costo de uno de estos abrigos.

Él se autodenominaba como _el chico de la silla de la infame Ladybug_. Pero eso no quería decir que en ocasiones no le desesperara su actitud a la hora de los atracos.

Cosa que si su mejor amiga se enteraba, de una u otra forma ya podía imaginar el escenario. Primero, completamente furiosa por no decirle que ella era la mujer que deseaba que las autoridades y que el _famoso_ Chat Noir atrapara, así como el hecho de dejar que Nino se inmiscuyera en aquel problema. Prefería no pensar en eso.

Además de que, el pensar verse atrapada por Chat Noir realmente no sonaba tan mal en su cabeza, o al menos ya no.

Con el paso de los años y con aquel juego de "_el gato y el bicho"_ que llevaban efectuando desde entonces habia podido aprender muchas cosas de él.

Como que en el fondo era un chico sensible, que de una extraña forma tenía un cierto interés en ella.

Logrando que poco a poco el interés comenzara a convertirse en algo mutuo. Y ella podía sentir la tensión entre ambos cuando se encontraban.

Podía ver la duda en los ojos de él; atraparla, dejarla ir o dejarse guiar por sus coqueteos y ver hasta donde ella podía llegar para conseguir escapar.

Que si bien estos últimos en un principio habían sido simplemente al notar la atención que el varón ponía en ella así como el interés, poco a poco supo que en realidad ella también quería saber hasta qué punto podía llegar, después de todo aquel _héroe_ era un caballero que nunca habia ido más allá sin el consentimiento de ella, cosa que finalmente terminaban mal para él.

― _Te estas tomando tu tiempo ahí _― le apresuró su amigo, para después escucharlo sorber lo que sería algun tipo de bebida.

Rodó los ojos divertida ante el comentario, pues estaba segura de que él sabía _la razón_ por la cual se tomaba su tiempo para colocar aquellas prendas en la gran bolsa de tela que llevaba consigo.

Esperaba que Chat Noir apareciera, pues últimamente parecía estar evitándola, dejando el trabajo de _intentar_ atraparla a la mediocre policía. Cosa que le dejaba realmente confundida, pues siempre podía verlo al escapar, mientras él le observaba a la distancia como si de un cazador se tratara.

_¿Acaso quería poner un límite en su "relación"?_ pensó con sorna, al igual que con un toque de apatía.

Quizás la última vez ambos habían ido demasiado lejos; después de todo, aun podía recordar con intensidad los besos que habían compartido cuando él le habia logrado acorralar sobre un tejado, a punto de someterla para entregarla a la ley cuando ella pensó que _un beso_ no podría hacer daño si era algo que tanto habia comenzado a desear y que mejor si eso le otorgaba una puerta para salir libre de sus garras.

Pero las cosas no se habían quedado ahí. Uno tras otro comenzaron a subir de nivel mientras ella se aferraba al cuerpo del _héroe_ de la ciudad, sintiendo como él se dejaba hacer ante un deseo que llevaban controlando desde hace mucho tiempo.

― _Maldición, soy un pésimo héroe, Félix va a matarme _― le habia dicho en aquella ocasión cuando sus manos comenzaron a bajar la cremallera frontal que se encontraba dónde años atrás adornaba un curioso cascabel. Ella supuso que, _Félix_ sería para él lo que Bridgette era para ella. Dos personas que conocían, que les habían dado esa responsabilidad pero si bien aparecían, se esfumaban.

De todas formas, ambos se detuvieron en cuanto ella soltó un sonoro jadeo presa del placer que comenzaba a experimentar al sentir sus caderas rosar de una forma claramente _indebida_.

En ese instante Chat Noir se alejó de ella, seguramente molesto al verse envuelto en alguna de sus _artimañas_ para escapar, que si bien habia iniciado con ese propósito, realmente no deseaba parar.

Pero el simplemente la dejo ir, marchándose sin decir palabra alguna y seguramente completamente confuso sobre lo sucedido. Después de todo ante ojos ajenos, ella era la mala de la historia y él un _héroe mediocre_ que parecía no ser capaz de atrapar a un bicho.

― Simplemente estoy admirando lo que no puedo tener ― se limitó a decir, volviendo a su punto inicial frente al espejo mientras se colocaba una gabardina sobre ella, observándose.

― _Sin duda eres el bicho que cayó en las garras del gato_ ― comentó Nino al otro lado de la línea de comunicación, entre una mezcla de cansancio y diversión ― _Esperas que aparezca y conversen a besos de nuevo ¿No es así?_

― Oh, claro que no, yo ¡Ugh! ― al final no tuvo más que exclamar derrotada al escuchar la intensa carcajada de su amigo, odiando de cierta forma que fuese su _confidente_ ante aquellas situaciones ― En ocasiones, te odio un poco.

― _Pero no lo dices porque sabes que me necesitas, de no estar yo vigilando las cámaras ¿Quién te diría que estas de suerte, bicho maravilla? _― su tono de voz sonaba burlón, y ella estuvo a punto de decirle que dejara ese apodo _por la _paz ya, pero fue interrumpida por su amigo ― Chat_ Noir acaba de llegar al techo de la tienda departamental y está observando el desastre que hiciste para entrar ― _y ante aquellas palabras la tensión llegó como si de un relámpago se tratase, haciendo reír de nueva cuenta al moreno debido a su silencio ― _Parece que no sabe si entrar a resolver la situación o llamar a la policía_ ― hizo una pausa por unos segundos, que desde el punto de vista de ella, fueron eternos ―_ Olvídalo, acaba de entrar ―_ y con aquellas palabras, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda.

― En ese caso te tengo que dejar, ya lo has dicho, tengo una conversación pendiente ― aclaró ella, llevando su mano hasta su auricular para apagarlo, mientras escuchaba a Nino sermonearla que _ese tipo de relaciones_ no llevan a nada, que observara el ejemplo de Black Cat y Spiderman.

Pero no tomó importancia a su comentario cuando gracias al espejo pudo observar una figura observarle desde su espalda con intensidad.

Perdió el aliento durante un instante ¿Tan difícil era encarar a su _enemiga publica número uno_ después de lo ocurrido? No supo responderse a sí misma, pues esa mirada que él le otorgaba realmente era _diferente_.

Como si no estuviese dispuesto a seguir con el juego del gato y el bicho que llevaban años efectuando, ella llevándose la mayor parte de las victorias.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, el ganador de cierta forma era él, pues de algun modo habia terminado en las garras del héroe felino de una manera que no habia imaginado.

_Todo _por ese maldito jugueteo. _Todo_ por esos malditos besos.

― No es muy particular de ti probar la mercancía ― habló por fin él, comenzando a caminar con sigilo hacia ella.

_Ladybug_ se encogió de hombros, comenzando a deslizar con delicadeza la gabardina de color negro que se habia probado para_, _según ella, _admirar _lo que no podía tener; aunque ella sabía que era una mentira que nunca Nino le creería, incluso estaba segura de que Chat Noir tampoco lo haría.

Existía tanto silencio entre ambos que escuchó a la perfección la fina tela chocar con el piso.

― Así como tampoco es muy particular en ti ser tan poco caballeroso e interrumpir a una dama mientras se prueba ropa ― refutó mientras buscaba la mirada de él a través del espejo ― Además, lo hacía para hacer tiempo en lo que llegabas para seguir con nuestro juego del gato y el bicho. He estado aburrida, últimamente dejas que los policías intenten encargarse de mi ― confesó con un toque de amargura para sí misma, _recordando_ cómo se habia limitado a observarla en la lejanía mientras huía sin problema alguno.

― Eso es porque si sigo fracasando mi credibilidad bajara, tengo que mantener mi popularidad y credibilidad ― espetó, caminando hacia ella con algo de precaución.

Ladybug pensó si tenía miedo de que ella saliera con alguno de sus típicos _trucos_ para librarse de la situación, o porque quería ser precavido debido a su último encuentro cara a cara.

Ella no se movió, siguiendo con sus pies fijos al piso mientras lo observaba gracias al reflejo del espejo, intentando hacerle ver que en esa ocasión no habría trucos; o al menos no por ahora.

Intentó no respingar al sentir el cuerpo de él chocar contra su espalda mientras que sus manos, una de estas enfundada con un curioso guante adaptado con algo parecido a _unas garras,_ mientras que el otro era un guante simple de color negro, donde podía notarse por debajo de este que llevaba un anillo bien escondido para la vista de los demás. Ambas manos se aferraban a sus brazos, como si se quisiera asegurar de que en esta ocasión ella fuese la que tomará una ruta de escape, a diferencia de la última vez.

― ¿Fallas a propósito? ― alcanzó a preguntar en un suave susurro, limitándose a no despegar su mirada del espejo, donde podía sentir que los ojos de Chat Noir estaban fijos en el reflejo de ambos.

― No, pero mucha gente piensa que sí. Eres un bicho difícil de atrapar.

Él tragó saliva cuando sintió el menudo cuerpo de ella dar un pequeño paso hacia atrás, _buscando_ un contacto mayo al que se encontraban en ese momento.

La pequeña mascara roja con aquellos lunares negros no fue un impedimento para que él pudiese ver un sonrojo en las mejillas de la ladrona _más_ popular de París, haciéndole ver que en efecto todo aquello lograba hacer mella en ella, al igual que en él.

Se maldijo por lo bajo al recordarse mentalmente que, de alguna forma al igual que él, ella habia adquirido habilidades increíbles dignas de cualquier _héroe _de comic, pero simplemente se dedicaba a _robar_, cosa que le generaba mucho conflicto a su código moral.

Más cuando poco a poco, fuese por jugarretas o no, se había introducido en su cabeza y parte de su corazón. _No podía ser así_, pero así era.

Por eso la última vez que habían estado así de cerca, habia huido como si se tratara de un _gato asustado_, para después llegar a su hogar y deshacerse de su traje momentáneamente para calmar algo que habia nacido en él; una _necesidad_.

Pues podía ver que algo había logrado despertar en la ladrona que poco a poco se habia convertido en una mujer hermosa.

¡Pero para ese momento su _código moral_ parecía haber sido aplastado por los suelos en el momento en el que puso un pie dentro de aquel maldito lugar en lugar de llamar a los policías! Añadiendo que, su comportamiento no ayudaba mucho.

Bueno, sí lo hacía; pero no de la forma _correcta_.

― Si usaras otra estrategia, quizás te sería más fácil ― le escuchó decir, planteando una duda en su cabeza.

¿Acaso debía hacer lo que todos esos años ella habia estado haciendo con él con su corazón para poder desarmarla por completo?

_No_, seguramente no era aquello. Pues en esos momentos, podía jurar que podía someterla sin problema alguno y acabar con todo aquello.

Pero algo en su mente lo detenía, _por qué no quería_ y por qué ella parecía no poder resistencia a su contacto.

― ¿Y con eso te refieres a? ― cuestionó con un suave susurró en la oreja de ella, sintiendo de repente como su garganta clamaba por saciar una sed que desconocía.

Una que estaba seguro que ninguna mujer había logrado que apareciera en él. Y realmente esperaba muy en el fondo que ella se sintiera de la misma forma.

Cosa que de cierta forma pudo confirmar al ver los ojos de ella; perdidos entre lo _correcto_ y lo que deseaba obtener en ese momento con la decisión que siempre actuaba. Estaba, en definitiva, tan confundida como él.

― Me refiero a cómo _quieres atraparme_ ― explicó con brevedad mientras desviaba levemente su rostro hacia el costado, perdiendo la conexión que ambos habían formado a través del espejo ― Si detrás de las rejas, o en tus garras ― finalizó _casi_ en un suspiro, pues pronto comenzó a sentir como las manos de Chat Noir abandonaban la parte donde se aferraban a ella, comenzando a acariciar sus costados con suma delicadeza.

_Ya está, seguro que me querrá matar_, pensaron los dos al unísono teniendo en mente a aquellos que les habían otorgado sus habilidades _para él bien_.

― No me pongas difícil esto, bichito ― pidió con un toque de anhelo, comenzando a bajar su mano derecha en la cual no llevaba el guante con las garras hasta posarse un poco más debajo de su abdomen, propiciándole una caricia suave ― Sabes bien lo que tengo que hacer ― musitó por lo bajo, en un intento por que ella fuese quien cayera en cuenta de las acciones de ambos y que lograra detener todo aquello.

Pero Ladybug no se movió, simplemente cerró sus ojos ante tal contacto.

― ¿Tú sabes lo que debes de hacer? Pues, desde mi punto de vista, parece que estas indeciso, tal como yo lo estoy en este momento ― confesó, mordiéndose el labio inferior al sentir como la mano de él no se detenía, generando unas suaves caricias con su mano derecha en círculos, haciendo que sus piernas temblaran levemente ― Pues no sé si quedarme y arriesgarme a que nuestro pequeño juego del gato y el bicho termine, terminando tras las rejas, o huir de ti de verdad ― pronunció con voz entrecortada, escuchando la respiración entrecortada del _ahora_ hombre a su espalda.

Ladybug lo escuchó gruñir con molestia ante su comentario, dejando caer su cabeza sobre la curvatura de su hombro, creando qué _poca_ distancia entre ellos se cerrara por completo.

― Ese juego nos tiene aquí, _ese maldito juego_ me tiene a mi queriendo tirar mi moral por el caño por una vez ― se atrevió a decir, causándole un escalofrió a ella al sentir el aliento de Chat Noir sobre su cuello ― Es egoísta de mi parte elegir tenerte en mis garras que hacer lo que se supone que debo hacer ¿No?

Ella no supo que decir ante esas palabras, pues realmente no esperaba que el soltará algo _tan directo_ a pesar de lo bromista que podía serlo, así como coqueto cuando intentaba atraparla.

― Soy una ladrona, soy catalogada como alguien egoísta, así que si tienes miedo de que te juzgue por un _desliz_, creeme que no lo haré ― refutó con una seguridad que él bien conocía.

_Odiaba_ a Ladybug, odiaba que ella fuese quien pusiera su mundo de cabeza, así como _odiaba_ estar completamente embelesado con ella. Odiaba que su corazón se acelerara de esa forma con su presencia, así como también odiaba que ella pareciera responder sus sentimientos y deseos.

Odiaba que ella pensara que habia caído en sus garras, cuando él habia sido el primero en caer ante sus _antenas_.

― No es un desliz, no contigo ― le corrigió, llevando su mano izquierda hacia el mentón de ella, aquella con unas pequeñas garras que, haciendo un poco de presión, logró que tirara su cabeza hacia atrás, rosando sus pómulos con sus labios ― Es mucha buena suerte para un gato negro, claro, si no huyes así como yo lo hice.

Ella guardó silencio unos segundos, antes de abrir sus ojos y toparse nuevamente con un reflejo de ambos, solo que ahora era algo _totalmente erótico_.

Sí. Quizás en el fondo estaba molesta por que él hubiese huido ante aquel súbito encuentro, uno el cual hasta ese momento no sabía que ansiaba tanto hasta ese momento. Agregando el hecho de que prácticamente habia mandado a los policías tras ella para no estar frente a frente durante un buen tiempo, observando la acción a la distancia.

Sí, podía estar molesta. Pero lo entendía, de cierto modo.

En el pasado, él constantemente se preocupaba por ocultar su atracción hacia ella debido a la diferencia de bandos, o más bien, ideales y moralidad. Cosa que no duro mucho tiempo, pues habia sido fácil deducir que se distraía con ella cuando buscaba atraparla después de un atraco.

Y como olvidar la ocasión en la que de forma algo brutal había tomado un anillo de compromiso para arrodillarse frente a él, pidiéndole matrimonio; una jugarreta al ver que estaba a punto de alcanzarla, una que habia salido bastante bien y le habia permitido huir al ver como Chat Noir se quedaba pasmado.

Pero ¿Cómo no comenzar a desarrollar algo además de una rivalidad con _aquel juego_? ¿Con su jovial risa y malos chistes? ¿Cómo evitar no sentir algo cuando él se preocupaba por su seguridad en un tiroteo cuando ella era la _mala_ ante los ojos de todos?

― No huiría de algo que deseo, Chat Noir, y eso lo sabes ― respondió con firmeza. Esperando que, él no le pagara con la misma moneda que ella le habia dado todos esos años.

Esperando que todo aquello fuese tan real como aquella ocasión donde terminaron besándose de forma descontrolada luego de que el intentará atraparla.

Cosa que de cierta forma, funcionó. Estaba entre sus garras y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Ladybug esperó una respuesta por parte de él, pero en cuanto sintió la mano de él haciendo un poco más de presión sobre su rostro para que se girará a verlo, la obtuvo de la mejor manera que hubiese podido pedir.

Con un beso que atrapó sus labios de forma hambrienta, mientras la suave caricia que le proporcionaba por debajo del abdomen comenzaba a recorrerse hacia sus caderas, hacia sus costados e incluso _rosando_ el interior de sus muslos.

Pudieron sentir su sangre hervir, mientras la temperatura del lugar poco a poco se elevaba a pesar de que la noche era de lo más fresca para ser primavera.

Chat Noir pensó por un instante en las palabras de ella, y como _realmente_ en ese momento eran verdad; Ladybug se encontraba besándolo con la misma intensidad que él a ella, pero ella era quien se encontraba entre sus brazos, disfrutando de las suaves caricias que su mano podía otorgarle sin poner algun obstáculo en ello.

Realmente, _el bicho _había caído en sus garras después de tantos años. Y aunque no era una frase que sonara tan bien en su cabeza, era algo que sin duda alguna podía darse el lujo de disfrutar.

Pero, sin previo aviso, cuando sus bocas se separaron sintiéndose exaltados por el momento, observo como las manos de ella tanteaban el filo de su propio traje carmín, buscando el cierre frontal de este mismo que, en cuanto estuvo entre sus manos, comenzó a bajar aún más de lo que ya se encontraba, llegando hasta unos centímetros antes de su feminidad, dejando entrever un poco de hebras oscuras y levemente risadas.

Chat Noir entreabrió la boca ante la perfecta visión que aquel espejo le ofrecía, pues si bien los senos de la mujer entre sus brazos seguían cubiertos pues el traje no estaba abierto por completo, con el sólo hecho de ver el nacimiento de estos no pudo evitar sentir como el aliento se le escapaba, sintiendo nuevamente _una sed_ que precisamente no era de agua.

Detalló con su mano derecha la parte de piel expuesta de ella; desde su clavícula, comenzando a descender de forma lenta hasta la altura de su pecho, donde existía aquella separación. Le maravillo el hecho de que _una vieja teoría_ de su mejor amiga, Alya, fuese verdad; Ladybug no usaba _nada_ debajo del traje.

O quizás normalmente lo hacía, y esa ocasión habia sido una excepción.

Y el solo pensar que todo eso se debía a él, logró que su rostro adquiriera un tono carmín y que ella respingara un poco al sentir como algo crecía a su espalda, pegándose por completo a su forma femenina.

― Estoy seguro de que eres un ángel que cayó del cielo, _M'lady_ ― se atrevió a comentar, delineando con precaución la zona que daba a aquellas hebras púbicas que para ese momento no dejaban mucho a la imaginación.

― ¿Por qué soy irreal y por eso me expulsaron del cielo? Vamos, sé que puedes tener un mejor cumplido que ese ― bramó ella, inflando sus mejillas.

Chat Noir le respondió con una pequeña risa, cosa que le dejo algo confundida.

― No, porque te volviste la tentación encarnada para mí, quizás desde el momento en el que te conocí ― añadió él, soltando el mentón de ella para tener libertad con sus manos de comenzar a deshacerse de los guantes que portaba.

Ladybug prestó atención a sus movimientos y lo poco que le importaba donde fueran a parar aquellas prendas tan características de él, así como observando con atención aquel anillo negro con el símbolo de una huella de gato sobre este, después de todo, era la primera vez que veía aquella joya que seguramente le otorgaba las mismas habilidades que ella.

Tenía sentido, nadie más usaría guantes sobre un anillo, a menos que este no se pudiese quitar.

Con delicadeza el volvió sus manos a su cuerpo, ahora sintiendo aquella porción desnudo del cuerpo de Ladybug con su propia piel, logrando que soltará un suspiro pues, si se lo preguntaban, era algo que ni en sus más remotas fantasías pudiese pensar que ocurría.

Sintió las delicadas y pequeñas manos sobre las de él, el contacto contra la tela del traje de neopreno de ella realmente fue decepcionante luego de conocer lo suave que podía ser su piel hacia tan solo unos segundos atrás, pero no pudo decir nada al respecto porque ella comenzó a guiar sus manos con las suyas, colocándolas sobre sus pequeños pero bien proporcionados senos.

Aquella era una clara invitación para que le ayudara a deshacerse de su traje, y él, tragando saliva, se atrevió a tomar el filo de este que habia sido dividido ya en dos partes gracias a este, comenzando a liberar poco a poco el cuerpo de ella de este.

Su torso quedo al descubierto, poco a poco le siguieron sus hombros y comenzó a bajar la parte superior del traje por sus brazos, agachándose con una agilidad propia de un felino para proseguir con la parte de la cadera y piernas, pidiéndole con suaves toques a estas que levantara cada una de ellas para deshacerse de la parte inferior, donde tuvo que bajar un par de cierres más debido a las botas a juego con el atuendo.

Cuando el tan _afamado_ y odiado traje rojo con lunares quedó en el suelo con aquella gabardina, no pudo evitar titubear al sentir la piel de sus piernas contra la de sus manos, al sentirla estremecer ante su contacto.

Y poco a poco sin perder el contacto con el cuerpo de Ladybug comenzó a subir nuevamente, recorriendo su cuerpo con la mirada así como con sus manos, buscando grabar cada parte de ella en sus recuerdos; deseando recordar aquel golpe de suerte durante toda su vida.

Para él, le era algo difícil pensar que aquella era la misma chica que le había causado tantos dolores de cabeza en el pasado debido a sus acciones intrépidas a la hora de escapar, puesto que en esta ocasión no estaba dispuesta a eso, así como él tampoco.

Cuando estuvo de pie nuevamente, colocó con suavidad sus manos en su cintura, pidiéndole con aquel simple gesto que se girara, deseando ya no depender de aquel espejo para poder observar aquellos ojos que lo habían cautivado desde su adolescencia hasta ese momento.

Unos ojos azules que lo habían terminado por quebrar, tirando al diablo su código moral de héroe.

Pero ¿Quién podía culparlo? No sólo era la belleza de Ladybug, era todo lo que ella misma construía. Desde su aparente ingenuidad, su agilidad así como destreza mental, además de su bondad. Por qué sí, era una ladrona, una a la que a pesar de todo lo bueno que le encontraba debía encerrar.

Pero, estaba más que claro ante sus ojos que nada de lo que hurtaba se quedaba en su posesión, además de que nunca gustaba de lesionar a nadie, más que a uno que otro hombre o mujer que quisiera pasarse de listo con ella.

Muchas veces le habían dicho que estar enamorado de alguien que apenas y conoces es algo imposible, pero para él no era necesario una charla por horas para saber que la conocía, así como ella a él.

Cada persecución aprendía algo nuevo del otro.

Y cada vez le importaba menos su reputación ante no poder atrapar a una _simple ladrona_.

Que, si le disculpaban, de simple no tenía nada. Ningún policía tenía la oportunidad contra ella, eso lo habia visto las últimas semanas, viendo desde la distancia con sentimientos encontrados; desde la ansiedad de estar a su lado y concluir lo que habían iniciado, hasta la diversión al verla huir de forma eficaz.

― Me molesta un poco esto ― admitió ella, tirando un poco del cierre frontal del traje del héroe que se escondía de un _nada discreto _cascabel.

Chat Noir arqueó una ceja divertido ante su comentario.

― ¿Qué yo tenga mi traje de héroe y tú estés despojada de tu vestimenta de atraco o mi ridículo cascabel, como has dicho en el pasado? ― preguntó con ironia, dejando que Ladybug bajara el cascabel hasta el inicio de su cadera, dejando entrever como un poco más abajo se formaba una _perfecta uve_, dando inicio a lo que sería su masculinidad.

Ella tragó saliva, negando su cabeza para comenzar a pasar el traje por los hombros de él, ayudándolo a desvestirse de la misma manera que él lo habia hecho con ella.

― Sí, y sí, pero en realidad no es a lo que me refería ― respondió ella en un titubeo, liberando los brazos de Chat Noir de aquel traje con textura a piel, observando su formado cuerpo. No era musculoso en sí, pero _vaya_ que estaba bien trabajado, además que desde su adolescencia un aspecto que le gustaba físicamente de él era su espalda ancha, algo que en esos momentos no le decepcionaba ― Si no el hecho de terminar entre tus garras, porque ¿Sabes? Siempre me decía a mí misma que todos esos _coqueteos_ o juegos entre nosotros eran para huir de ti de forma fácil ― admitió con sinceridad, pasando sus manos por la clavícula de él, provocándole un escalofrió ― Pero ahora estoy convencida de que no me decía la verdad a mí misma.

Él sonrió ladinamente, acercando su rostro al de ella para rosar sus labios sin precipitación.

― Ya sabía yo que algun día mi encanto te iba a _engatusar_ ― soltó en un tonó bromista, logrando que ella sonriera junto con él, para volver a unir sus labios en un beso.

Sentir la calidez y suavidad que se presionaba contra su propio pecho era una sensación que en ese instante lo hacía sentir en el mismo cielo, nublando por completo sus demás sentidos y su brújula moral.

_Es más ¿Quién demonios era él?_, se preguntó de forma irónica mientras que con torpeza intentaba zafarse las botas con casquillo que llevaba, de una forma bastante torpe cabe recalcar, logrando que por momentos sus labios se separaran y él pudiese ver como una sonrisa divertida se asomaba en el rostro de ella, burlándose un poco de él, pero poco le importaba.

Aunque, algo dentro de su cabeza le decía que por _más_ que toda esa experiencia fuese diferente a cualquier otra, había algo ahí en su suave y cantarina risa que le removía su interior, como si de algo en su memoria se tratara.

Pero poco le importó ese pensamiento, más cuando a pesar de esos pocos ortodoxos movimientos y con algo de ayuda de Ladybug por fin estuvo completamente libre de su traje con el cual hacia sus obras heroicas. Incluso su ropa interior se habia venido abajo, dejándolo completamente desarmado.

_Aunque_, a ojos de ella era completamente lo puesto.

Ladybug pudo sentir la virilidad de él palpitar en cuanto el contacto entre sus caderas se intensifico, logrando escuchar como un jadeo salía de los labios del _ya no tan aclamado_ héroe de París, cayendo en cuenta que esa faceta que estaba viendo de él era algo que realmente comenzaba a disfrutar y deseaba ver no solo en esa ocasión, esperando que el ser prácticamente enemigos no les causara problemas.

Aunque, era realmente imposible si lo pensaba bien. Ella realmente no sabía si era cosa de una _vez_ para él, para que sus hormonas fuesen tranquilizadas y realizara ya lo que debía hacer. Ante este pensamiento, simplemente se dio levemente por vencida, sabiendo que de ser así quizás no le volvería a ganar en aquel intenso juego que habían estado llevando por años.

Lo supo al sentir las manos de él comenzar a rosar con lentitud su hombro derecho, descendiendo por aquel lado de su espalda provocándole un pequeño espasmo en todo su cuerpo. Aquel simple contacto nublo sus sentidos durante unos instantes, llevándola poco a poco a la gloria y preguntándose cómo es que aquel héroe podía saber que aquella zona era una que amaba que tocaran de esa forma, sintiéndose confundida ante la intensidad de sensaciones.

Casi por un instinto en ella, como si reconociera las caricias completamente nuevas que él le otorgaba comenzó a balancear su cadera hacia los lados, provocando una deliciosa fricción que ambos cuerpos pudieron disfrutar, sintiéndose anhelantes.

Ella se paró de puntitas, aferrándose al cuello del varón para que su feminidad se encontrara con su falo, sintiendo las piernas temblar ante ese delicado contacto, podía sentir como sus caderas se movían de forma frenética contra él al sentir como tocaba un punto muy especial en su parte baja y que de cierta forma todas esas sensaciones eran claramente potenciadas por aquellas caricias que recibía de él en su espalda, al igual que en su cadera.

Él podía observar como el rostro de ella se deformaba poco a poco con una mueca que detonaba placer, y eso le hizo sentirse un hombre realmente _lascivo_ al disfrutar tenerla así entre sus brazos, disfrutaba realmente sacarle aquellos suspiros y _por un demonio_ claro que disfrutaba de aquel tan erótico contacto que ella provocaba contra su virilidad, sintiendo los senos de ella restregarse contra su pecho ante cada movimiento.

No tenía mucha idea de cómo tratar a una mujer; solo había estado con una en toda su vida, pero realmente le sorprendía la actitud que Ladybug habia tomado en cuanto el comenzó a _torturar_ ciertas zonas de su espalda como algo que supiese de memoria.

No tardó mucho en llevar la mano que se posaba sobre su cadera sobre su trasero en un desesperado intento por atraerla más a su cuerpo y hacerla suspirar más, comenzando a infundirle un masaje que poco a poco comenzaba a volverse algo violento y que, no paró al escucharla gemir en lo alto su alias heroico.

― Chat Noir ― fue lo que salieron de sus labios con dificultad, mientras las caderas de ella seguían ese intenso vaivén siendo intensificado por la mano de el en su trasero, ambos sintiéndose en la gloria ante aquel contacto.

― M'lady ― pronunció con un gruñido de satisfacción, sintiendo como una humedad ajena comenzaba a empaparlo en su masculinidad, algo que sin duda logro que perdiera el aliento al sentir como se encontraba ella; en la misma condición que él, deseando algo más que ese contacto, ya no era suficiente ― Si queremos seguir, deberás permitirme salir a buscar protección ― jadeó contra sus labios, _maldiciendo_ por lo bajo el no traer consigo aquello sabiendo las posibilidades de aquel encuentro.

Ella, aun con los labios de él sobre los suyos, sonrió con picardía, llevando una mano hasta donde sus cuerpos se unían en sus caderas y frotando con suavidad el miembro de él, de _Chat Noir_.

― ¿Y que exista la posibilidad que huyas? ― preguntó con algo de desfachatez, sintiendo su respiración entrecortada. Chat Noir frunció su entrecejo, o eso fue lo que pudo notar con su vista levemente borrosa y aquella mascara negra ― Llevo puesto un condón femenino, así que no hay algo por lo cual debamos preocuparnos ― añadió con dificultan, moviendo un poco la piel de aquella _curiosa_ extremidad, logrando que el dueño de esta soltara un rugido por lo bajo.

Chat Noir no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto; por un lado ¡Maldición, como adoraba a esa mujer por lo precavida que era!, y por él otro ¿Realmente era verdad que ella estaba en sus garras y no era lo contrario?

En un momento de distracción, Chat Noir sintió un golpe por detrás de sus rodillas, derribándolo hacia él suelo cayendo estrepitosamente ante este, cerrando sus ojos ante el leve dolor al que se habia impuesto en aquel instante, y cuando los abrió, se encontró con una escena que lo dejó maravillado.

Al principio pensó que ese golpe era el inicio del fin, que volvería todo a como antes y ahí se quedaría quejándose con un simple _Auch_ debido a su orgullo y corazón quebrantados. Pero no.

Ladybug se había colocado de cuclillas, rosando su intimidad con la suya y sintiendo como la intimidad de ella comenzaba a humedecer más aquella zona de él, cosa que lo hizo jadear al sentir su respiración comenzar a acelerarse.

En efecto, cuando ella con sus manos entreabrió sus _labios menores¸_ pudo vislumbrar como en lo que sería su entrada se encontraba rodeada por un pequeño aro de látex que parecía estar introducido en ella, haciéndolo tragar saliva al comprobar sus palabras.

Pues, todo aquello le daba entender que en Ladybug había querido llegar hasta el final en esa ocasión si las cosas volvían a tener el mismo resultado que la última vez al igual que él.

― ¿Será muy cursi de mi parte si te digo que eres alguien sumamente inteligente y astuta, además de preciosa? ― cuestionó, cerrando sus ojos un poco al sentir como el calor de ella comenzaba a envolverlo, porque sí, a pesar del preservativo podía sentir su calor a la perfección cuando ella comenzó a guiar su virilidad a través de su entrada.

― Sí, lo sería ― admitió ella en un jadeo, sintiendo como poco a poco su interior comenzaba a ser invadida por aquel intruso, pero de cierto modo _sentía_ que era un molde perfecto para él, algo incluso mucho más _cursi_ que lo que Chat Noir trataba de decirle ― Pero, no me molestaría ― agregó a la par que dejaba caer su pelvis por completo contra la de él, rosando ambas partes púbicas ante el arrebato.

Jadearon unos instantes, viéndose directamente a los ojos.

Chat Noir llevó una de sus manos hasta el rostro de ella, pasando sus dedos de forma peligrosa por el filo de la máscara que cubría la identidad de la ladrona, que a pesar de la poca luz del lugar era capaz de comenzar a detallar a la perfección su rostro pues era difícil que ambos en el pasado se encontraran _así_ de cerca.

― Entonces, todo lo que dije es verdad y es lo que pienso ― soltó de repente, tomando con su mano libre la nuca de ella para atraerla hacia él con delicadeza, dejando que su cuerpo descansara sobre su pecho mientras se encontraban _conectados_, besándose con una pasión realmente que no sabían cómo calificar.

Con aquello, las pequeñas pero levemente pronunciadas caderas de Ladybug comenzaron a moverse de forma paulatina, evitando que la virilidad de él saliera por completo ante sus movimientos pausados y algo _tortuosos_ para ambos, pues después de aquella sesión de caricias estaban más que listos para entrar a la cúspide del placer.

Ladybug respingó al sentir las manos comenzar a recorrer su espalda con parsimonia, deleitándose poco a poco con la figura de esta mientras sus caderas comenzaban a aumentar el ritmo debido a las sensaciones que é le causaba ante aquel tacto que realizaba, sintiéndose plena.

Sus cuerpos estaban completamente unidos, ahí tirados en el piso de aquella pequeña tienda departamental mientras sus jadeos comenzaban a inundar el logar, seguido de aquel sonido _erótico_ de sus intimidades chocando entre sí.

Sonidos que comenzaron a subir de ritmo en cuanto el descendía más sus manos y se alojaban en su trasero, tomando sus glúteos con ambas manos y comenzando a masajearlos casi de manera involuntaria.

Como si supiera que aquello era algo que la llevaría más aun a la gloria.

_Y de alguna forma_ tuvo razón, pues los movimientos de ella ya no solo consistían en buscar que existiera una fricción _monótona_, pronto sus caderas comenzaron a moverse en círculos, buscando que _su_ punto más sensible fuese el que tocara contra el cuerpo del héroe en esta ocasión.

Chat Noir pudo sentir como el interior de ella comenzaba a generar unos espasmos que lo comenzaban a llevar a la locura debido a lo estrecho que comenzaba a sentirse _ahí, dentro de ella_, por lo cual se contuvo con fuerza sobre humana, levantando su cadera para poder él ser quien entrara a su interior en repetidas ocasiones pues sentía como poco a poco _Ladybug _ comenzaba a perder su fuerza al entrar en aquella cúspide de sensaciones.

Levantó levemente la cabeza al escucharla gemir ante sus movimientos mientras el cuerpo ya debilitado de ella se encontraba sobre el suyo, y cuando pudo sentir como aquello que lo envolvía parecía comenzar a querer succionar todo de su ser, mordió con un poco de intensidad el hombro izquierdo de ella al sentir como su cuerpo liberaba todo lo que había estado reteniendo _por ella¸_ sintiendo como sus piernas comenzaban a acalambrarse y, después de sentir como su alma se iba a un lugar _de paraíso_, volvió de repente, respirando con dificultad.

Sus respiraciones entrecortadas se mezclaron. Ladybug giró levemente su rostro para observar el perfil de Chat Noir, sin saber cómo sentirse ante todo aquello.

_Era dichosa_, de eso no habia duda. Pero, a pesar de todo, la dicha podía cambiar.

Después de todo, era un bicho atrapado en sus garras, y veía bastante imposible el seguir jugando aquel juego que los habia llevado a eso en primer lugar.

Cuando él sintió la mirada de ella sobre si, busco con toparse con sus ojos, encontrándose con una duda que se encontraba ante su mente también.

― Sé que no dejaras de hacer de las tuyas ¿O me equivoco? ― preguntó en un susurró, observando como ella se limitaba a sonreír de forma amarga.

― No es mi estilo rendirme con lo que quiero ― admitió ella sin despegar su mirada del rubio ― Y yo sé que tú no estás dispuesto a dejarme hacer lo que quiero ¿No es así?

― Me conoces bien, bichito ― ambos quisieron reír en ese instante, pero la situación no lo ameritaba ― Pero, realmente la idea de ponerte detrás de unas rejas, es algo que no puedo verme haciendo. Y no solo lo digo por eso. _Quizás_ una parte de mi comenzó a fallar de forma inconsciente ― una media sonrisa se formó en sus labios ― Y creo que hoy he frustrado tu atraco, así que creo que la mejor opción es buscar atraparte, pero como tú lo has dicho antes; no para ponerte tras las rejas, si no para atraparte en mis garras ― bromeó, guiñándole un ojo logrando que ella rodara los ojos, divertida ― ¿Quién sabe? Quizás te logré convencer con mi cariño que te unas al lado heroico.

Ladybug soltó una risotada por lo bajo, cubriendo su boca con su mano para que esta no sonará _estrepitosa_.

― Creo que es la mejor idea que te he oído tener ¿Sabes? ― le dijo, atreviéndose a acariciar la frente de él, notando como sus cabellos se pegaban a esta debido al sudor que habia generado por aquella _actividad_ ― Pero no cantes victoria, que quizás no me deje atrapar tan fácil, o me puedo salir con la mía si soy lo suficientemente astuta ― atinó a decir, intentando no reír ante la mueca de desagrado del héroe ― Además ¿Qué tal si tu terminas del "lado del crimen"? ― inquirió, haciendo comillas con sus manos, logrando que el simplemente besará la frente de la ladrona.

Alguien que no solamente habia logrado robar miles de euros en mercancía y efectivo a lo largo de aquellos años de trayectoria. Si no que parecía también haber robado su corazón.

Aunque esto último no le molestaba, pues parecía que él también era un malhechor, pues habia tomado los sentimientos de ella sin permiso.

Era una muy mala idea, ambos lo sabían; no tenían idea de cuánto duraría aquello, pero de algo estaban seguros, disfrutarían de ese nuevo juego que habia surgido entre ambos, así como de aquellos _confusos_ pero _similares_ sentimientos.

Algo idearían en el camino, después de todo; ella era una de las mentes más astutas y conocía, y él estaba dispuesto a dejarse guiar.

Aunque sus mentores no estuviesen de acuerdo con sus elecciones.

_Bridgette_ no estaba para nada contenta sobre el camino que _su _elegida habia tomado, que si bien de cierta forma ocupaba sus habilidades para ayudar a los indefensos, lo que cometía seguían siendo crímenes, ignorando las palabras de su protegida de que _todo era justificable_, que prefería ser vista como un ladrón más a no hacer nada por la miseria de su ciudad.

_Félix_ no estaba para nada contento sobre los sentimientos que _su _elegido habia desarrollado hacia aquella ladrona, que sí bien él conocía su _origen_ de cierta manera al ser similar a lo que él habia entregado, aquella adolescente se habia convertido en un criminal, y no era para nada aceptable que un héroe fraternizara de una manera _más_ allá de lo que ambos comenzaron a hacer, más cuando la ahora mujer no cedía a volver al camino _heroico_.

Pero aquello poco les importaba en esos momentos.

Ladybug se había convertido en el bicho que cayó en las garras del gato, y mientras esto sucediera, él impediría que sus atracos fuesen llevados con éxito _la mayor_ parte del tiempo.

Aquel juego del _gato y el bicho_ no habia finalizado, simplemente habia tomado una forma muy diferente, ya no era un inocente juego de dos adolescentes.

No volvería a serlo.

[…]

Marinette refunfuñó por lo bajo al escuchar a Nino _levemente_ molesto ante todo lo sucedido. Si bien, a su amigo no le molestaba que _se quitara las ganas_ que le tenía al héroe con traje de _dominatrix_, pero dándose a entender que no estaba _de acuerdo_ en dejar tirado lo que se suponía que era el botín, pues sus compradores no esperarían mucho y ese dinero lo habían comprometido a una fundación a beneficio de los niños con enfermedades crónicas, logrando una _doble presión_ ante sus acciones.

― Ya, ya, habla con voz más baja y sé más discreto Nino ― pidió ella, haciendo una mueca a su _chico de la silla_ quien no parecía muy contento con las palabras.

― Marinette, no puedes hablarme de discreción cuando tuve que borrar las cintas de seguridad de esa maldita tienda durante toda la noche por sus acciones ¡Yo no quería ver eso, mujer! ― enfatizó sus últimas palabras el moreno, para después señalarla ― Menos cuando traes al campus una blusa de tirantes ¡Y antes de que me digas algo como _machista opresor_! Te recuerdo que te dejó una cariñosa marca en el hombro ― atinó a decir, antes de dejar su gorra sobre la mesa para revolver su cabello con desesperación.

Habia sido una noche larga, y ahora se encontraba con estrés debido al retraso de aquella mercancía.

― ¡Ya lo sé! Me he dado cuenta cuando salí de casa, no pensé que dejara marca ― atinó a decir, dejando caer su rostro sobre la mano que tenía recargada sobre la mesa ― Hace mucho calor, razón por la cual tome lo primero que encontré ― se excusó, intentando no ver aquella marca sobre su hombro.

No le molestaba. Simplemente lograba tener sus mejillas ardiendo al recordar todo lo sucedido.

― Tú piel se marca con cualquier cosa ¿Qué no recuerdas cuando estabas con…? ― pero guardó silenció un instante al ver como alguien se aproximaba a ellos ― ¡Adrien! ― saludó con entusiasmo, cambiando su semblante rápidamente al ver su amigo tomar asiento con ellos en la cafetería.

― Hola Nino, Marinette ― saludó de forma cordial, dejando su bandeja de comida en la mesa, luciendo _realmente _cansado.

― Wow, parece que alguien estuvo ocupado anoche ― se atrevió a decir ella con una sonrisa incriminadora, logrando que su amigo se sonrojara de golpe.

Nino no pudo evitar reír al ver que Marinette había dado en el blanco, palmeando la espalda de su amigo como si de una felicitación se tratara.

― ¡Finalmente hombre! Pensé que de tanta _sequia_ quizás volvías a ser virgen, o simplemente que te habías vuelto gay al no encontrar al indicado ¡Que no digo que sea algo malo, tienes toda la libertad y mi apoyo! ― atinó a decir el moreno, logrando que ambos de sus amigos rodaran sus ojos.

― Nino, sigue así y hablo con Alya para que quien quede en sequia seas tú ― amenazó por lo bajo, logrando hacer reír a Marinette al ver como el semblante de Nino cambiaba por completo.

― Bien, creo que esta _charla de chicas_ esta algo fuera de lo que quisiera soportar en estos momentos ― atinó a decir, tomando su bandeja vacía con una mano mientras se levantaba para tomar su mochila del suelo con la otra ― Iré a buscar a Juleka mientras tanto, tengo unas cosas que discutir sobre el diseño de su atuendo para la banda.

Nino resopló, entornando los ojos.

― Tú lo que no quieres es que siga con mi sermón ― murmuró por lo bajo, pero fue algo que ambos lograron escuchar a la perfección.

Adrien, ajeno completamente a la conversación que habían tenido antes de que llegara debido a sus diferentes horarios en el campus de la universidad, se limitó a observar a ambos.

Fue ahí cuando notó una marca para nada discreta en el hombro de Marinette, cosa que le hizo preguntarse si ella habia conseguido pareja y él no estaba enterado, y aquello fuese parte del sermón de Nino.

― Creo que Marinette sabe lo que hace, Nino, además no es alguien que necesite protección, tiene un buen gancho ― Adrien entrometió su nariz donde no lo llamaban, pero recibió una sincera sonrisa por parte de Marinette, así como una mirada que reflejaba lo agradecida que estaba con su comentario.

Y antes de que Nino pudiese refutar, Marinette comenzó su camino por la cafetería del campus, dejando que ambos amigos hablaran libremente de _esos temas_, además de que sentía que Adrien había caído del cielo en esos momentos, librándolo momentáneamente de las palabras de Nino.

Quizás si él fuese su _chico en la silla_ no sería tan exagerado como Nino. Aunque si sería _extraño_ que su _ex pareja_ fuese consciente de lo sucedido la noche anterior, por más que hubiesen reanudado su amistad después de dar por terminada su relación poco más de un año atrás, cuando ambos no soportaron lo que el otro parecía esconder, decidiendo que la mejor idea era permanecer como amigos.

Adrien por su parte la observó alejarse, sin quitarse de la cabeza aquella marca que se encontraba sobre el hombro de Marinette, sintiendo como su interior se removía ante ello, probablemente por la _intriga_.

― Entonces ¿Marinette tiene pareja? ¿Quién es para que estés preocupado? ― preguntó curioso, abriendo la hamburguesa de su envoltorio.

Nino suspiró, sin saber que contestar ante aquello. Era obvio que aquella marca en el cuerpo de Marinette levantaría una que otra pregunta. Solo esperaba que la maquillara antes de que Alya pudiese verla, pues sabía cómo podía ser su novia de insistente cuando quería descubrir algo.

― No lo sé, digamos que sí pero ambos son un par de raros ― confesó, sintiendo como un peso de encima se liberaba de sus hombros al decir algo _que era prácticamente una verdad_ ― Y solo puedo decir que es alguien con fetiches muy raros ― se limitó a decir, recordando el traje que el héroe usaba, que si se lo preguntaban a él, _ no lucia nada cómodo_ ― ¿Tú vas a hablarme de tu encuentro nocturno o simplemente guardaras silencio? ― se animó a preguntar, olvidándose por un momento de sus _funciones _como sidekick.

Adrien no pudo evitar sonrojarse nuevamente ante tal comentario, tragando saliva al recordar cada momento vivido la noche anterior.

― Creo que ya sabes lo que diré ― atino a decir, llevando la hamburguesa entre sus manos para darle una mordida, observando de reojo a un frustrado Nino.

Que murmuraba muy por lo bajo que _habia visto algo que no deseaba ver_ _y ahora lo que quería saber no lo sabría._

[…]

.

.

Bien, después de prácticamente sentarme a escribir por tres días (en lapsus, por que, realmente estaba falta de inspiración) creo que pude escribir algo _más o menos_ decente para poder entregar para el concurso de los Queen Lemmons Awards (Wattpad) y que me gustará.

Debo decir que le di bastantes vueltas, por que NO SÉ POR QUÉ elegí una pareja particularmente difícil para mí para el Lemmon (Debido a que el Ladynoir me causa conflicto con los trajes y con los Kwamis, razón por la cual lo hice un AU de héroe/ladrón)

Quizás no lo notaron, pero este Oneshot está conectado con otro que escribí hace mucho tiempo donde era más que nada algo cómico, donde Ladybug usaba los trucos para escapar de Chat Noir (quien estaba con un crush con su "enemiga" y que ella comenzaba a apreciarlo, teniendo a Nino como su "chico de la silla" (referencia a Spiderman Homecoming jaja), y si bien para mí la primera opción al escribir este OS era otra, decidí abandonarla debido a que la temática no se me hacia lo suficientemente adecuada debido a los parámetros del concurso (Que hubiese una enseñanza, aunque estoy dudando que este lo tenga jaja)

He de aclarar que opte por que Ladybug usará el condón femenino porque es algo que prácticamente nunca he visto en las obras, y realmente creo que es algo que debemos de esparcir más la voz. Es algo cómodo que una mujer puede llevar puesto por un par de horas y que no pierde su lubricación, además de que es incluso más seguro que el masculino según expertos; además de que no quería que lo hicieran al pelo ¡Muchas consecuencias salen de hacerlo sin protección! Así que ojo, no solo hablo de embarazos que quizás no esperan a tal edad, sino también como infecciones o enfermedades de transmisión sexual ¡Mucho ojo e infórmense ante esto!

También, quiero añadir que quizás la enseñanza es que a pesar de los prejuicios, puede haber sentimientos que de una forma u otra se van a entrelazar, por más diferentes que sean, y que tal vez esto los haga comprender lo que hace el otro. Como al final del acto, ambos están resignados a que _saben_ que sus acciones no cambiaran, pero darán lo mejor de sí para darse a entender, y no, no les obligaran a cambiar lo que son a la fuerza, si no es manejado como una posibilidad de que comprendan sus razones. Después de todo, lo que les importa es estar juntos.

Otro detalle que voy implicando poco a poco es que Chat Noir estuvo con una mujer, y que definitivamente Ladybug no es virgen, pero que el modo en el que él la toca como si supiera donde hacerlo son las pistas para la parte final; donde se pone a cuenta de que en sus identidades civiles, Adrien y Marinette, fueron pareja pero que terminaron dejándolo debido a la desconfianza entre ellos por sus secretos que no estaban dispuestos a ceder. Cosa irónica, por que volvieron a los mismos brazos. Mi punto aquí, es que si no existe la confianza, las cosas tarde o temprano terminan por quebrarse, tal cual con ellos (irónicamente, se tienen más confianza siendo enemigos, a pesar de que siguen siendo amigos después de su ruptura). Si no existe la confianza, no existirá nada más, y sinceramente espero que se entienda este punto.

También me encanta Nino como sidekick. Intercambie _mejores_ amigos para esto jaja. Es realmente lindo verlo preocuparse por Marinette.

Y sin más, me despido.

Hoy es el día de las madres (en México), así que si una mami linda me está leyendo le deseo de todo corazón un día súper genial, y que esto sea tomado como un regalo algo subido de tono, por así decirlo.

También a las que no son mamás pero si son mamacitas, lo mismo para ustedes hermosas (¿) ok no, maaal chiste, pero no me lo saco de la cabeza JAJA.

En fin ¡Buenas madrugadas!


End file.
